Heart of The Sea
by Ananda Lee
Summary: Pantai ini memang masih sama, namun ada yang berbeda. Tangan yang ia genggam sekarang juga masih sama, namun ia merindukan satu tangan lain. Saat ia berjalan di pantai ini, kedua tangannya akan menggenggam masing-masing satu tangan orang yang menemaninya, namun kali ini hanya ada Sungmin dan ia benar-benar merindukan keberadaan seseorang/SungminXRyeowook couple/Oneshot/Yaoi/DLDR


**Heart of The Sea**

.

.

Author: Me^^

Character(s): Sungmin, Ryeowook, and other

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, but this story is purely mine. Please don't copy-paste this story or re-claim this story as yours without my permission. Thanks^^

Warning: Shonen-ai, Typo(s), rushed plot, EYD

.

.

"_Hyung_!" suara teriakan di kejauhan menyadarkan seorang Lee Sungmin dari lamunannya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar pada bagian depan mobilnya dan memandang lurus ke depan dengan sepasang mata foxy-nya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membuat mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum tampan tatkala melihat figur seorang pria muda yang berlari kearahnya.

Pria itu berhenti tepat di depannya, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menumpukan kedua tangannya ke lutut, tampak terengah-engah. Sungmin mendekatinya, memasang wajah pura-pura tidak senang dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan berlari?" tanyanya, berlagak memarahi.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu menunggu," jawabnya polos seraya tersenyum. Tanpa aba-aba, ia memeluk tubuh pria yang lebih tua tersebut, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak siap ketika hal itu terjadi sehingga ia hanya bisa tertegun. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia menggerakkan lengannya untuk balas memeluk pria itu. Sepasang bibir pink-nya mendarat lembut di puncak helai rambut light brown tersebut. "Kau curang, menggunakan aegyo untuk menghindari omelanku, Ryeowook-ah," gumamnya seraya memencet hidung pria dalam pelukannya.

"Oh, percayalah, _Hyung_. Aku belajar langsung dari ahlinya, _The King of Aegyo_," jawabnya, nyengir.

Sungmin mencibir. "Kenapa kau masih mengungkit-ungkit julukanku semasa SMA dulu? Apa kau tidak lihat aku yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang gagah."

Tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir Ryeowook. Benar, Sungmin yang sekarang berbeda dengan Sungmin yang dulu. Tidak ada lagi pipi chubby yang membuatmu ingin mencubitnya sepanjang hari, digantikan dengan garis wajah yang lebih jelas, menampakkan jaw-line nya yang membuatnya terlihat manly. Rambut blondenya yang dulu sepanjang dagu kini dipotong pendek, mempertegas kontur wajah yang memang dari dulu menawan hati. Sungmin yang dulu innocent seperti dirinya, kini berani menindik telinganya. Ia juga tumbuh pesat sehingga Ryeowook kini hanya sebahunya, apalagi ia juga mengikuti pelatihan _Martial Arts_ sehingga tubuhnya mulai terbentuk dengan bagus. Secara keseluruhan, Sungmin yang sekarang terlihat seperti gentleman sejati, bukan lagi Sungmin si _Innocent Bunny Boy_.

Sungmin meraih tangan Ryeowook dan bersama mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan setapak yang mengarah langsung ke pantai di sisi kanan jalan.

Desauan angin menerpa wajah Ryeowook saat mereka menjejakkan kaki di hamparan pasir putih luas. Butirannya yang halus menggelinding tak kasat mata saat tersapu ombak. Ryeowook dan Sungmin melepaskan sepatu mereka dan membiarkan kaki telanjang mereka merasakan lembutnya pasir yang berderak pelan saat mereka melangkahkan kaki di atasnya.

Pantai ini masih sama seperti yang ada dalam kenangan Ryeowook. Sepanjang mata memandang, ia akan melihat selimut pasir putih berkilo-kilo di depannya dan saat ia menoleh ke sisi kanannya, ia akan menjumpai lautan biru safir yang membentang megah di bawah sorotan matahari senja. Ombak berdebur, memecah keheningan, menabrak bebatuan karang di bibir pantai, dan kembali ke asalnya dengan menyeret ikut sejumlah pasir. Dan burung-burung camar melayang bebas di atas perairan, siap mengintai ikan-ikan untuk dijadikan mangsa. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang disini dan itu merupakan satu dari alasan tempat ini menjadi tempat yang memiliki tempat khusus di hatinya.

"Kau ingin duduk?" tanya Sungmin lembut, mengeratkan tangannya dan memandang ke dalam sepasang manik hazel Ryeowook yang mulai berembun saat menatap langsung ke arah hamparan biru luas di bawah horizon. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ryeowook mengangguk dan mereka pun duduk berdampingan, beralaskan pasir seraya menatap ke arah lautan.

Tetesan pertama jatuh dari sudut mata Ryeowook. Pantai ini memang masih sama, namun ada yang berbeda. Tangan yang ia genggam sekarang juga masih sama, namun ia merindukan satu tangan lain. Saat ia berjalan di pantai ini, kedua tangannya akan menggenggam masing-masing satu tangan orang yang menemaninya, namun kali ini hanya ada Sungmin dan ia benar-benar merindukan keberadaan seseorang.

Seseorang yang lain, yang kebradaannya bagai riak air laut yang tenang dan desau angin yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Seseorang yang senyumnya mengalahkan pemandangan matahari terbenam. Seseorang yang sangat mencintai laut namun mengatakan dengan tulus bahwa cintanya pada Ryeowook adalah lebih besar. Seseorang yang tak akan pernah bisa ia singkirkan dari relung hatinya.

.

—Flashback—

.

Sungmin berjalan pelan di belakang, menjaga jarak. Kedua tangan tersembuny di dalam saku celana pantai selutut yang dikenakannya. Senyum mengembang ketika melihat kedua pemuda, Ryeowook dan kekasihnya yang berjalan mendahuluinya, bergandengan tangan, saling memandang dan bercakap-cakap dengan riangnya. Mereka tampak bahagia dan itu cukup membuatnya senang.

Pemuda berambut light brown itu berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang. "Sungmin-_hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan berjalan sendirian di belakang?" tanyanya setengah berteriak. Pemuda yang lainnya, berambut dark brown dengan mata obsidian ikut melihat ke arahnya. "Benar, kenapa kau disana, _Hyung_? Kemarilah!"

Dan Sungmin pun mempercepat langkahnya, mensejajari mereka. Begitu ia berada di dekat mereka, Ryeowook meraih tangannya dengan tangan yang tak digunakan untuk bergandengan dengan kekasihnya. Mereka lalu kembali berjalan menyusuri pantai, saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama sampai senja datang.

Mereka bertiga duduk di atas pasir, berdampingan dan menatap ke arah lautan yang tampak indah di kaki langit senja yang kemerahan.

"Serasa di rumah sendiri," gumam pemuda berambut dark brown itu. Sungmin dan Ryeowook menatapnya dengan senyum geli yang identik. "Lihat, laut di bawah kaki langit senja itu tampak cantik sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa memalingkan wajah," lanjutnya dengan suara mendamba.

Ryeowook yang ada di sampingnya berpura-pura cemberut dan memukul bahunya. "Bagus sekali _Hyung_! Pacarmu ada tepat disampingmu dan bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas. Tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan apapun," ujarnya sarkastis.

Sungmin terkikik geli. "Kau berada dalam masalah, Donghae-ya."

Donghae menatap mereka dengan mata membulat. "_Mwoya_? Aku hanya sedang mencoba menyusun lirik lagu," dalihnya.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya. Sungmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kau benar-benar payah Donghae, alasan macam apa itu?

Donghae meraih tangan Ryeowook ke dalam genggamannya, memandang ke dalam sepasang manik hazel itu dengan sayang. "Bagiku kau tetap yang tercantik, _my sunshine_," ujarnya seraya tersenyum gentle, menimbulkan semburat pink manis di kedua pipi Ryeowook.

Dari tempatnya, Sungmin cuma menahan senyum dan mengamati. Meski ada rasa nyeri yang bermain-main di sudut hatinya saat melihat pemandangan itu, namun ia tidak keberatan. Ia mencintai keduanya, mencintai Donghae layaknya saudara sendiri dan mencintai Ryeowook sebagai pujaan hatinya, dan ia tak keberatan bila melihat kedua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya bahagia bersama yang lain.

"Ahem. Baiklah, mungkin keberadaanku sudah mulai tidak terlihat oleh dua orang disini," sindir Sungmin, membuat kedua orang yang sedang sibuk berpandangan itu memerah malu. "_HYUNG_!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Dan Sungmin tertawa, menikmati kecanggungan yang kini melingkupi Ryeowook dan Donghae karena terlalu hanyut dalam perasaan mereka.

.

.

.

Sungmin menangis. Ya, Lee Sungmin yang terkenal di sekolah sebagai orang yang yang sulit sekali menangis kini menitikkan air mata. Di sisi lain, Ryeowook yang berada dalam pelukannya juga tak kuasa menumpahkan air mata. "Donghae-hyung~" lirihnya tertahan. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di rambut Ryeowook.

Kenapa? Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi. Pertanyaan tersebut tak mau meninggalkan benak masing-masing.

Mereka sedang berada di pantai ini lagi, pantai yang sama, hanya berdua tanpa Donghae. Pemuda itu sedang berada di luar negeri selama dua minggu terakhir untuk mengunjungi neneknya sendirian, dan Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak Ryeowook berkunjung di pantai yang sering mereka kunjungi ini untuk menghilangkan bosan karena absennya sang pacar dari sisinya.

Namun tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Sungmin akan menerima telepon panik dari Eunhyuk, kakak Donghae, yang mengabarkan bahwa pesawat yang membawa pulang pemuda itu mengalami kecelakaan dan jatuh saat terbang di atas perairan.

Setelah mendengarnya, Sungmin seperti kehilangan rohnya, tubuhnya membeku dengan wajah kosong. Ponsel dalam genggamannya jatuh ke atas pasir. Apakah ini semua nyata Atau khayalan, ia tidak bisa lagi membedakan. Awalnya ia mengira itu semua cuma gurauan Eunhyuk, namun ia berubah pikiran ketika menyadari bahwa Eunhyuk tidak mungkin mengarang kebohongan keji seperti itu. Itu hanya seperti bukan dirinya.

"_Hyung_," suara Ryeowook di belakangnya yang berhasil menyadarkan Sungmin. Dilihatnya bahwa wajah pemuda itu sudah basah oleh air mata, namun ia menyunggingkan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Kyuhyun...baru saja meneleponku untuk memberi tahu sesuatu yang konyol tentang Donghae-_hyung_...," ia berheti, tampak tercekat. "Katakan bahwa anak itu hanya sedang mengerjaiku seperti biasa, _Hyung_...," lanjutnya lalu terisak.

Sungmin berlari menghampirinya, memeluknya erat. "Katakan, _Hyung_. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa terdengar benar-benar meyakinkan. Darimana ia belajar berpura-pura seperti itu?" racaunya, tidak mau menerima kenyataan. Sungmin tahu mereka semua tidak sedang bercanda, namun tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun untuk menyangkal atau terlebih lagi, membenarkan. Ia tidak bisa. Ia hanya mampu mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Ryeowook yang bergetar hebat.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Ryeowook tak sanggup memandang lautan. Donghae menyukai laut, namanya juga berarti laut, mereka senang melihat ke arah laut saat senja, dan laut pula yang menjadi akhir dari nyawa orang yang dikasihinya itu.

.

—end of flashback—

.

.

"Sudah dua tahun," gumam Ryeowook yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin. Sungmin menunduk untuk menatapnya. "Hmm?"

"Tidak terasa dua tahun berlalu sejak Donghae-_hyung_ tiada. Namun aku dengan keras kepala masih tidak bisa melupakannya."

Sungmin mencium pelipis Ryeowook, membuat pria yang lebih muda itu menatapnya. "Kau tidak marah padaku, _Hyung_?" tanyanya lirih. Sungmin menggelengkan kepala dan menyunggingkan senyum gentle. "Atas dasar apa aku harus marah?" tanyanya balik.

Ryeowook mengangkat tangan mereka yang saling bertaut, menampakkan kedua cincin tunangan identik yang melingkari masing-masing jari manis mereka. "Aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu, _Hyung_, karena masih belum bisa mencintaimu sepenuhnya."

"Jangan merasa bersalah," jawab Sungmin, mendekatkan tangan Ryeowook ke wajahnya untuk menciumnya. "Aku tidak keberatan jika kau masih mengingat Donghae. Malah akan kelihatan egois sekali kalau aku menuntutmu untuk melupakannya sementara aku sendiri masih mengingat dirinya dengan baik," jelasnya.

"Tapi...itu berbe—" Sungmin meletakkan telunjuk jarinya di depan bibir Ryeowook, menghentikan argumentasinya. Sungmin lalu mengambil segenggam pasir dan menunjukkannya pada Ryeowook. "Kau lihat ini?" tanyanya pada Ryeowook yang cuma mengangguk bingung. "Ini adalah kau," ujarnya lagi, membuat pria yang lebih muda itu makin bingung.

"Lihat apa yang terjadi jika aku menggenggamnya seperti ini." Sungmin menutup kepalan tangannya yang dipenuhi pasir dengan sangat kuat, membuat butiran-butiran pasir mengalir keluar dari sela-sela jarinya dengan mudah hingga ketika ia membukanya kembali, hanya sedikit yang tersisa.

"Diibaratkan jika pasir dalam genggamanku adalah kau, dan jika aku menggenggamnya terlalu erat, maka kau akan pergi dariku dengan begitu mudahnya." Sungmin berhenti, menatap sepasang mata Ryeowook secara intens. "Seperti itu juga perasaanmu padaku, yang masih dibayang-bayangi dengan cintamu terhadap Donghae yang belum bisa kaulupakan. Jika aku memaksamu untuk mencintaiku terlalu keras, maka kemungkinan yang akan kudapatkan adalah kau akan meninggalkanku, seperti pasir-pasir ini yang menolak berada dalam kekangan kepalan tanganku," jelasnya serta merta meraih tangan Ryeowook lagi dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"_Hyung_...aku..." Ryeowook tak sanggup berkata-kata. Sungmin sudah membuatnya mati kutu. Namun dalam artian yang tidak jelek.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk mencintaiku sepenuhnya. Ambil waktu sebanyak apapun yang kau butuhkan, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Karena kau terlalu berharga bagiku dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu juga," ujar Sungmin. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan Donghae, dan ia takkan mungkin sanggup jika harus kehilangan Ryeowook juga.

Ryeowook meraih wajahnya, menggerakkan jarinya untuk menghapus air mata Sungmin. "Aku juga tak ingin kehilangan orang yang kucintai dua kali."

Mereka saling berpandangan dalam diam, menyelami perasaan masing-masing, merasakan dentuman suara jantung mereka berdetak cepat dan seirama. Ini mungkin bisa menjadi awal yang indah bagi mereka berdua. Disini, di pantai yang sama, dengan hamparan pasir putih yang luas dan lautan biru safir yang membentang indah di kaki langit senja.

.

.

THE END

.

.

A/N :

Fic ini hanya keisengan author yg tercipta gara2 insomnia. Jadi mohon maaf kalau rada aneh, gaje, atau ngawur. Untuk itu, akan sangat bagus sekali kalau chingudeul ada yg mau kasih kritik, saran dan sebagainya. Author jg terima bashing, tapi harus ada alasan yg masuk akal dan jelas, juga tidak boleh bash chara, cuma author, key?^^

Sekian, see ya next time^^

Regard,

Nanda NathanKim :D


End file.
